Snow
by LunarKitti
Summary: The story of Winter
1. Chapter 1

Nothing to it, I find no use in people. The majority are obsessed with looks and posessions. When their all gone one day, I hope to have this life to myself. I did have only one friend though, Brian. He was one to behold... forever in agreement with what I'd say. I am alone in this world, as he was killed in June. I vowed never to talk, smile, anything ever again. I wouldn't even eat until they forced me to. The grotesque way my friend left was heartless, eyeless, he bled to death. I know I had something to do with it, I dreamed of it, or actually lived it. The police had found me covered in Brian's blood, my hands and mouth stained with red. My hair had gone white, I'm always cold. Last night, out of pure impulse I killed the dog, started ripping the flesh from the bones. I would have devoured the intire thing if my parents hadn't stopped me. They locked me in my room with promises of a visit to the hospital. I know what that means, they'll have my stomach pumped and have me force fed again. I'll try to sleep it off...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Three hours later)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is this. I can't even sleep anymore. I cut my tongue on newly razor-like teeth. I can't just sit here and convulse... Breaking down the door is easy, as the hatred I discovered minutes ago is a wonderful motivation, along with memories of that night in June. The last moments of Brian's life were stretched to a torturous end, as I recall taking the eyes before the heart. The door to my parents bedroom is locked, so I beat on the door waiting for a reply. I don't look at the faces, just the eyes. They were useless anyways, I don't need them. I can't stay here, as I can't stand the neighbors and animals and whatnot. All I take with me is a bleeding heart and broken mind. I don't need "fixing" or a "doctor". The snowy landscape beyond the porch is what I've needed. Coldness gives off somewhat of a warm sensation that I cannot describe. The moon is full, stars out. I return to my room once more, to get my faveroite clothing. The suit I wore to a party, some time ago. It's pure white, like the snow. I leave the house, and venture into the woods.


	2. Living

Worthless houses line the streets where the trees used to be. Houses that are mostly left unlocked by the unthinking. Houses I'll break into. I go down the endless rows until I find an unlocked door. Inside, there's a display case on the wall, holding a silver-handled knife. A thin sheet of glass is no match for a chair. Once I have the blade, I notice swirly engravements along it, like vines twisting and turning up a wall. People coming down the stairs interupts my observing. The weapon makes quick work of cutting through flesh and the handle for breaking the bones. I claim it as my own, and leave the scene behind for someone else. The sun is starting to rise, so I retreat to the woods once more with my new love.


	3. Staining

I'd never seen anyone in the woods I hide in. I found a girl... and almost killed her. She ended up getting away. I can't put it out of my mind... I feel how I did when locked in that room. Being held captive by your mind is not the same though. I saw her again a few hours later, sitting at the base of a tree and I tried again, same results as earlier. _Again _she is back at that tree, and I think I'm being messed with. The girl even saw the blood from others on the knife... yet she keeps. Coming. Back!

I'll rid this world of it if it's the last thing I do.

I was able to slit her throat and she still lived... what is this? Her hair was white and she was cold, like me. Maybe it's the same thing. I wasn't fast enough to pull the bandanna from her face to see her teeth, though. I'm starting to see dead animals, stripped to bone. It's almost like there is someone trying to get my attention or something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Later That Night)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sharp objects in my arm jolt me from what would be a peaceful sleep. Something skitters away, and under closed examination, there is a deep bite mark on site of the pain. Glowing eyes watch me from afar... they're the most beautiful blue. I find the blade in the snow beside me, and run twards the flouresent globes swinging. I hit something, as blood sprays all over. I recognize it as that weird girl from earlier. She starts with one hell of a fight, and I keep stabbing to no avail.

"Just bleed to death already!" I yell to the empty woods.

The girl goes limp, but keeps breathing.

I don't stop cutting at her chest cavity for the longest of times.


	4. Distance

It was the furthest thing from comforting to see the white-haired female again. She had her chest wrapped in gauze and scraps of her bloodied shirt. A backpack was slung around her arm, and she was limping in my direction.

"I have a peace offering." she called.

I doubt it, and don't want to stick around to see her real intentions.

"My name's Taylor, by the way."

Staying still is hard when all I want is to beat her face in with the handle of my knife.

"Are you a mute or...?"

No... I just don't talk that much...

"I'm Winter." I say, wanting to run far away.

Taylor reaches into the backpack and pulls out something sickening yet somewhat appealing. Someone's head.

"See, I can be your hitwoman. I brought this to prove it.." she says, throwing the head off into the bushes.

"Okay... What exactly do you mean?" I'm starting to like where this is going, oddly.

"Well, like your proxy." I could swear she is smiling under the bandanna.

"How do I know you're not here to capture me or something?" I end up cutting myself on the knife, as I am more focused on her than my hand movement.

"Because depending on if you accept, I'd be your loyal servent for however long you put up with my being here." she is beginning to seem impatient.

Taylor almost has creepy stalker written all over her... but weirdly... she seems to have some sort of use attached that I can't figure out.

"Fine. Just don't do anything you'll regret." I glance at the knife, then at her. I've never marked anyone, as I've only been out here for maybe three or four nights.

But I have heard of it. Each person has a way of marking another, and soon I will. I take her arm and cut a vertical line down it, then drink the blood from it. Pulling away, I realize my teeth must have scraped deep gashes on each side of the first line.

"Thank you..." she says, staring into nothingness.

"Uh, welcome I guess?"


	5. Blind

How long had it been? I've been thinking lately, what happened to the bodies? Were they ever found? Probably, and if so, how have the police not caught up with me yet? I don't care, but the curiousity is killing me.

"So... is Winter your real name or did you give it to yourself?"

Today isn't a day to go over that.

"Believe it or not, it's my real name. My mother was a little weird."

"Was?"

"I killed her."

Silence. I'm starting to think this girl isn't the killer she claimed to be. Maybe I should slit her throat and leave... The thought of doing so is a bit painful, interestingly enough. I've always loved isolation as I used to spend endless hours alone in my room, trying to forget Brian's eyeless sockets peering deep into my soul. Even to this day every time I close my eyes I remember in vivid detail, his last moments alive.

"I relate." Taylor says, voice somewhat cracked. "My mom was abused by my dad... I was abused by my brother... In the end I slaughtered them all, left to the woods, and kept killing. I'd discovered a new way of getting high, other than..."

She pulled up her sleeves and untied the bandanna, to reveal tons of scars on her arms and a single scar on her right cheek. A sore reminder of the things I did with knives and anything sharp. Like drinking my own blood, pulling at my skin with my teeth.

"Three years. Three damned years... One cut for every unwanted incident of contact," she said it through clenched teeth. "Two for each word of hate.

She held the hunting knife, taking off to the near by housing complex.


End file.
